As semiconductor devices are miniaturized, mask inspection is hard to be performed with high accuracy in a short time. In particular, the mask inspection of a reflective mask using an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) illumination light is very hard to be performed with high accuracy in a short time.
A time delay integration (TDI) method using a two-dimensional detector is effective as a method for performing the mask inspection in a short time. However, the two-dimensional detector is hard to be higher in density since an interconnect area has to be secured.
On the other hand, a one-dimensional detector can achieve high density, but the TDI method cannot be used. Thus, an exposure time needs to be increased to secure fixed exposure amount or more, and high-accuracy inspection is hard to be performed in a short time.
As described above, conventionally, it was difficult to obtain an imaging apparatus which can detect a defect image with high accuracy in a short time. Therefore, an imaging apparatus and an imaging method enabling imaging with high accuracy in a short time are desired.